Always in my heart
by Maknaeaddict
Summary: harus menjadi baby sitter dan harus bertemu mantan itu... Banghim,BAP.


"Jadi kau akan membawa adikku ke acara fansign hyung?" Kata jongup sambil menggendong seorang anak namja, berusia sekitar 5 tahun, dia adalah adik jongup "ne, mau bagaimana lagi up, orang tuamu kan sudah menitipkan dia padaku. jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, kan tidak mungkin ditinggal dirumah" himchan memasukkan beberapa peralatan anak kecil itu kedalam tas gendongnya, dan mengambil anak itu dari gendongan jongup.

"Apa kita akan pelgi lagi hyung?" Ujar junhong, anak kecil yang sedang di gendong himchan. "Ne, kita akan jalan jalan junhongiie~" "holeeeee.. jalan jalan " himchan menurunkan junhong dari gendongannya dan menggandeng tangan kecil milik junhong dan mengajaknya keluar rumah bersama dengan jongup.

"Kau pergi lah menemui idolamu, kutunggu kau di cafe ini. mengerti?" Anggukan semangat oleh jongup sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju acara fansign di gangnam. Himchan asik bermain dengan adik asuh kecilnya yang manis, disebuah cafe yang ada tempat bermain untuk anak anak.

"Hyung, aku takut" junhong merangkak berjalan dan memeluk badan himchan perlahan sambil menatap seseorang "wae? Baby junhong, waeyo?" Kata himchan bingung "olang itu menyelamkan!" bisik Junhong sambil menunjuk seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam cafe dengan coat coklat serta kacamata hitam sambil memegang tas kecil. "Iya dia menyeramkan junnie~ sudahlah, disini kan ada hyung. Kau tidak perlu takut" "aku tidak yakin hyung bisa melawannya" tatap junhong kepada himchan dengan wajah innocentnya. "Ya! Kau tidak tahu semua orang takut kepadaku?" "Tidak, Bahkan aku tidak takut padamu hyung, wajahmu telalu manis" "kau ini" himchan lalu menggelitik badan mungil junhong.

"Bagaimana up?" Kata himchan sambil menyeruput es americano nya "sangat mengesankan hyung, mereka sangat keren!" "Baguslah kalau kau senang" himchan tersenyum dan mengusak lembut rambut milik jongup.

"Hyung~" jongup memainkan sumpitnya "ya up?" "aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau mau menjaga kami. Kau kan anak muda, namja juga. Kenapa tidak mengambil job lain?" Himchan merapikan posisi tidur junhong di tangannya "jadi seperti ini..."

-Flashback-  
-Himchan pov-

hari ini aku tiba di seoul lebih cepat dari seharusnya, sekitar 1 bulan lebih cepat. Aku sengaja membuat surprise agar keluarga ku terkejut karna aku bisa pulang satu bulan lebih cepat dari amerika. Aku merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan.

Setibanya dirumah, suasananya sangat sepi. Hanya pembantu pembantuku saja dirumah, aku tanya dimana ibu dan ayahku. Mereka tidak menjawab, mereka bilang tidak tahu.

Aku sedih, hatiku berkecamuk. Sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tinggalkan rumah itu dan menyewa apartemen sendiri. Uangku masih ada, tapi tidak cukup untuk seumur hidup.

Saat itu hujan sedang turun, aku sudah berusaha mencari kerja kesana kemari selama satu minggu penuh. Aku mencoba melamar kerja dimana mana tapi tidak ada yang menerimaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk di halte bus sambil menunggu hujan reda bersama seorang ibu dan anak kecil di dalam kereta dorongnya. Anak kecil itu lucu sekali, sesekali dia tersenyum padaku. Rasanya beban itu menghilang entah kenapa saat melihat makhluk tuhan yang paling suci ini tersenyum .

"Anak muda, apa kau sedanh mencari kerja?" "Ne ahjumma" jawabku singkat "aku punya sebuah kerjaan untukmu" "oh ya? Apa itu?" Tenaga ku kembali terisi rasanya setelah mendengarnya "tapi, untuk namja ganteng sepertimu hanya akan membuat pamormu jatuh" "aku orang baru, tidak banyak yang mengenalku. Jadi pamorku tidak akan jatuh ahjumma,kumohon apa pekerjaan itu?"

"Menjaga bayi ini dan satu anak namja ku lagi, kau mau?"

Rasanya sesuatu yang berat menimpa kepalaku,kupikir aku akan dijadikan pembantu. Ternyata lebih buruk, baby sitter. Aku tidak terlalu suka bayi, dan aku tidak pernah merawat bayi seumur hidupku. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi baby sitter yang baik?

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku juga terpaksa melakukan ini anak muda. Aku terlalu sibuk dan terlampau sibuk. Jadi tidak sempat mengurus baby babyku. Dan lagi, suamiku sudah tiada. Akulah tulang punggung keluarga kecilku ini" ahjumma itu melihat bayi mungilnya dengan tatapan cinta, aku sampai terharu "tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti membayarmu. Dan aku akan pulang sekitar 2 bulan sekali, memantau my cutie pie" katanya sambil mencubit pipi bayi itu "hmm... baiklah ahjumma" "ini kartu namaku, kutunggu dirumahku besok ne"

Aku pergi keesokan paginya kerumah, moon ahjumma. Perasaanku aneh, kenapa aku harus kerja sebagai baby sitter dengan wajah diatas rata rata, kenapa tidak ada agensi agensi yang membutuhkan model namja? Apa aku ini buruk rupa? Apa aku tidak menarik? Apa yang membuatku tidak menarik?

"Annyeong haseo"  
"oh kau anak muda, ayo masuk"  
"Jadi aku bekerja hari ini? Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengasuh bayi"  
"biar kuajarkan"  
Ahjumma mengajarkan bagaimana cara memberi makan adik kecil itu, membuat susu. Memandikannya, memasang popok,membuat makanan, apa yang tidak boleh dimakan dan boleh, apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh. Dia juga memperkenalkan anak namjanya lagi satu, moon jongup. Sudah lebih tua dari moon junhong. Nyonya moon juga memberi tahu rumahnya secara jelas.  
"Jadi, kau sudah boleh bekerja. Dan ini uang pertamamu. 500.000Won, ini nomer rekeningku, ini nomer handphoneku dan lain lain ada di kamarku. Diatas kasurnya. Aku harus pergi, annyeong my cutie little pie" "bye eomma" jongup melambai dengan wajah sedih

-Flashback off-  
-author pov-

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung! Lalu keluargamu bagaimana sekarang?" Jongup memakan kimbapnya perlahan lahan "masih belum jelas, rumah selalu kosong up" himchan memainkan sumpitnya di meja "Hyung lihat! itu manajer boyband favoritku! Yongguk sajjangnim" jongup menunjuk namja dengan coat coklat, sosok yang ditakuti junhong

"adikmu, takut dengan namja itu" "ah, benarkah? Hyung, kudengar dia suka terhadap namja" bisik jongup "maksudmu dia gay?" jongup mengangguk "Darimana kau tahu?" "Dia pernah berciuman dengan youngjae! Kau tahu? penyanyi terhebat di korea!" "Yoo youngjae maksudmu?" "Ya, dia hyung, kau tidak tahu?" "Tidak ada waktu menonton gosip" "aku diberi tahu temanku" "ya! Moon, kamu kenapa daritadi ngomongin yang tidak tidak eoh? Anak kecil tahu apa?!" "Aku tahu segalanya,jangan remehkan aku hyung. Bahkan aku tahu, yongguk sajjangnim sedang memperhatikanmu dari jauh"

Himchan menoleh ke yongguk, yongguk lalu membuang pandangnnya ke arah lain. 'Cantik sekali' batin yongguk. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, bawa ini" himchan memberikan tasnya ke jongup untuk dia bawa. "Apakah kelanjutan kisahnya?" "Kau pikir ini drama eoh? Awas kau dirumah ya" jongup menjulurkan lidahnya mengganggu himchan

Jongup bermain dengan psnya bersama junhong diruang tamu, 2 hari yang lalu eomma mreka pulang selama satu minggu. Menghabiskan waktu luang bersama sama dan sekarang eomma mereka harus kerja kembali.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku lapar. Apa ada makanan?" "Tunggu sebentar, biar kuperiksa kulkas ne" himchan beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju dapur. "Sepertinya kita akan ke minimarket" "yeee... minimaket" junhong melempar stik psnya kewajah jongup dan pergi ke himchan. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah mereka pergi ke minimarket dekat rumah. Sebelum masuk himchan memperingati "jangan membeli barang yang tidak penting!" "Siap bos" ucap jongup junhong serempak "ayo hyung kita beli eskim!"

"Apa saja yang kalian beli ini?!" Himchan shock saat melihat sekeranjang penuh makanan ringan dan permen serta eskrim dan manisan "hyung, bial ku beli tahu. Jajan ini penting bial kita tidak kelapalan saat belmain pes" "lalu permen ini? Ini terlalu boros!" "Hyung~ aku sebelum mandi kan selalu makan pelmen. Itu penting, bial saat mandi bebek ku tidak kebauan" "errrr... eskrim dan manisan ini tidak penting!" "Oh ayolah hyung,belikan kami semua ini" "ne hyung ne hyung belikan kami ini, kalau pelu tambah agi" kata junhong dan jongup sambil memeluk kaki himchan "tapi uangku tidak cukup" "sudahlah, bawa saja itu semua kekasir. Biar aku yang bayar!" "Yeeeee... junhong bantu aku dorong ini" "ne hyung.."

Yongguk berdiri didepan himchan yang masih mematung, perasaanya deg degan. "Kenapa kau membelikan mereka banyak sekali makanan?" " memangnya kenapa? Apa kau keberatan" "iya hyung, kelanjang ini belat aku tidak bisa angkat!" Yongguk tertawa sambil membantu junhong mengangkat keranjang himchan "namaku yongguk, kamu?" "Dia himchan hyung!" "Iya, him-chan hyung!" "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku berbicara?" Jongup mempoutkan bibirnya "kalna... aku ingin eskim!" "Huh!"

Himchan hanya diam sepanjang jalan, dia merasa malas berbicara saat melihat yongguk. Sebenarnya dia mengenal yongguk, bisa dibilang sangat kenal. Karna yongguk mantan kekasihnya! "Hyung, kau baik baik saja?!" Junhong memerhatikan wajah himchan "ne" "kau malah padaku? Kalna aku mengambil semua ini?" "Hmm" "jongup hyung, sebaiknya ini dikembalikan! Aku tidak mau mama chanchan malah" himchan menoleh kejunhong dengan tatapan heran "kau barusan sebut aku apa?" "Mama chanchan, si namja selam ini membelitahuku" junhong menunjuk yongguk

"Jangan ajarkan yang tidak tidak bbang?!" "Apa? Aku tidak ajarkan apa apa"  
"kau menyuruh mereka memanggilku mama chanchan"  
"bukankah itu lucu?"  
"tidak"  
"Oh ayolah, kau masih marah padaku? Itu sudah lalu channie"  
"Sebaiknya kau pulang"  
"Sebaiknya kalian masuk kerumah, aku ada urusan dengan dia"  
Yongguk menarik himchan ketaman dekat rumah, junhong jongup masuk kerumah dan mengintip dari dalam.

"Kupikir kau belum kembali ke korea"  
"memangnya kau peduli eoh?!"  
"Apa maksudmu? Ya tentu saja peduli!"  
"Kenapa kau tidak urus saja youngjaemu itu?!"  
"bisakah kau berhenti mengungkit masa lalu?!"  
"Bagaimana kalu tidak?!"  
"aku tahu aku salah, tapi maafkan aku hime. Kumohon"  
"jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi!"  
Himchan menundukan kepalanya seraya memukul dada yongguk yang mau memeluknya.  
"Kita bisa merubahnya kembali keawal, menjadi pasangan yang satu!"  
"Maaf, tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kau cari namja lain. Senang bisa dekat denganmu yongguk sajjangnim!"  
Himchan masuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya.

Hari demi hari, yongguk masih saja menghantui kehidupan himchan. Dia mengikuti kemana himchan dan semua muanya. Sampai junhong merasa tidak nyaman juga, tapi jongup mendapat untuk. Setiap ada informasi, dia akan mendapatkan hadiah dari yongguk.

Hari itu jongup harus menonton konser idola favoritnya, himchan membiarkan dia menonton sendiri_._ Karna jongup punya banyak teman didalam sana, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir oleh jongup. "Bye hyung, ketemu 2 jam lagi disini" himchan dan junhong melambaikan tangannya kearah jongup, jongup masuk dan himchan serta junhong pulang kerumah mereka. "Pasti jongup hyung sedang teliak teliak spelti ini... AAAA...AAAAAA" junhong mempraktekan bagaimana kakaknya saat menjadi liar dikonser "bisa jadi lebih parah junnie~~"

Himchan ketiduran, dia lupa harus menjemput adiknya yang satu. Dia langsung membawa junhong dan mengunci pintu lalu pergi menjemput "astaga, dimana dia yatuhan" tempat biasanya jongup di tunggu sudah sepi,hanya beberapa orang saja. Himchan bertanya kepada orang disana, mereka bilang tidak tahu. Badannya lemas, kemana dia harus mencari. Kakinya tidam kuat digerakkan, sudah terlalu lelah berkeliling. Ditambah dengan menggendong junhong.

"Up kau dimana!" Suaranya yang terdengar lirih seperti seseorang yang akan menangis, lama kelamaan matanya basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. dia benar benar menangis "Hyung, jangan menangis. Nanti junhong juga ikut menangis!" Air mata junhong sudah lebih deras dari himchan. "Kenapa tidak tanya ahjussi selam?" "Yongguk! Iya dia" himchan langsung menggendong junhong dan mencari yongguk

"Maaf, staff only" kata penjaga pintu backstage "aku harus bertemu yongguk, sekarang. Ini penting!" "Ya! Ini penting, kami halus beltemu ahjussi selam" "tapi kalian tidak boleh masuk, itu sudah ketentuan!" "YA! BANG YONGGUK SAJJANGNIM, KELUARLAH! AKU INGIN BICARA!" himchan berteriak sekuat mungkin dan perhatian yongguk tertarik, dan diapun keluar ruangan.

"Hime, ada apa?" "Jongup hilang!" "Siapa hilang?" Seorang anak namja keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil memeluk snack ukuran besar "hyung! Bagi jajan itu!" Junhong merengek ke hyungnya

"kenapa kau telat menjemputnya?" Yongguk bertelak pinggang didepan himchan "aku ketiduran" jawabnya lemah "lain kali hati hati, bagaimaba jika dia tidak kujaga? Bisa hilangkan?" Himchan mengangguk lemah "berhenti merasa bersalah" yongguk menarik dagu himchan dan mempautkan bibir mereka, tidak perduli dimana dia melakukannya. Junhong menutup mata jongup. "aku masih mencintaimu, kumohon lihat diriku, beri kesempatan buatku. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua kan?" "kau melakukan ini didepan mereka?" "Jangan pedulikan itu sesaat" "baiklah, tapi jika kau berbuat lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi dihidupku!" "Yes sir!"

"Ayo pulang" himchan menarik tangan jongup dan junhong untuk pulang "setelah kalian belciuman,kalian telihat sama sama menyelamkan" junhong menutup matanya "baiklah, cari baby sitter yang lain kalau begitu" "ah hyung, kan aku belcanda. Hehehe" "belcandaan bayi aneh ya" kata himchan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"baiklah yongguk sajjangnim, mana janjimu?" "Janji apa lagi?" Kata himchan menghadap jongup dan yongguk "eskim?" "Bukan, kita berlibur ke jeju. Itu janji yongguk sajjangnim kalau kau bisa berpacaran dengannya lagi!" "omo!" "Siapkan barang barang kalian karna kita akan berlibur!" "Holeeeeeee... jalan jalan sama mama chanchan,jalan jalan yeyeyeyeye"


End file.
